Ton regard dans le mien
by Fan-Fantasya
Summary: Harry passe une année très différentes à Poudlard. Il tombera amoureux et affrontera Lord Voldemort...


Chapitre 1 : De retour au Terrier

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que l'école était terminé, et donc cela faisait 3 semaines que Harry était à Privet Drive. Comment toujours, il ne recevait aucune lettre provenant de son monde, et cela le rendait en colère. Comment lui, Harry Potter, ne pouvait-il pas recevoir d'informations concernant Voldemort ou des mouvements de l'Ordre ? C'était quand même lui qui avait combattu contre le Lord Noir c'est 5 dernières années.

-Pfff ! C'est évident qu'ils ne m'écriront pas. C'est **BEAUCOUP** trop dangereux pour moi de savoir quoi que ce soit !

Harry, dans sa colère, avait donné un coup de pied contre son bureau, ce qui fit tomber sa lampe. Pendant qu'il ramassait les débris de verres par terre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à grande volé et la masse corpulente de l'oncle Vernon entra à grande enjambé. Il se saisit des cheveux du brun et le tira contre le mur. L'homme s'avançait dangereusement de Harry qui était toujours au sol.

-Oh toi…tu va le regretter amèrement crois moi !

-Non !

L'oncle Vernon s'approchait à nouveau d'Harry, et ce dernier tentait de s'enfuir. Mais Vernon l'attrapa et le frappa de toutes ses forces, et le laissa tomber par terre.

-Dans quelques heures, la famille d'un de mes clients sera là, et je ne veux **AUCUNE** bêtise de ta part ! Tu resteras dans a chambre, est-ce clair ?

Vernon reparti, laissant là un Harry replié sur lui-même, pleurant et saignant. Il en avait mare de se faire battre ainsi par de simple moldu. Il se leva et tenta d'essuyer le sang avec une vieille chemise de Dudley, trop grande pour lui d'ailleurs.

2 heures plus tard, Harry entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et quelques mots de la tante Pétunia. La soirée promettait d'être longue, très très longue. Il décida donc d'ouvrir son manuel de Potion et de commencer le devoir d'été. Rien en ce moment ne pouvait le démoraliser encore plus. Rien, même pas les potions. Depuis maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était plongé dans les questions interminable et incompréhensive du manuel, quand il entendit un bruit aigu provenir de la fenêtre. Il leva donc la tête et vit une très grande chouette aux plumes couleur chocolat atterrir sur son bureau. Harry se précipita sur la lettre, espérant recevoir des nouvelles, mais s'aperçu que ce n'est que les résultats de ses buses.

Il remercia la chouette et elle s'envola d'un cri perçant qui fit sursauter les invités. Vernon leur expliqua que c'était son réveil qu'il avait oublié d'arrêter. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas entendre l'oncle Vernon monter l'escalier et ouvrit la lettre, constatant qu'il avait bien passé dans presque toutes les matières. Au bout d'un certain temps, il ferma tout et se prépara à aller se coucher –n'ayant rien d'autre à faire – qu'il vit un tout petit point voler dans les aires. Au début, il n'y fit pas attention, mais lorsque cette chose vint se déposer sur le cadre de la fenêtre, Harry tendit la main et reçu une lettre.

_Harry Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
Londres_

Le Survivant ouvrit immédiatement l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

_Cher Harry,  
Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant, mais j'étais très…occupé. Mrs Weasley m'a invité chez elle pour le reste des vacances. Voilà pourquoi je t'écris, prépare toi vite, car Ron, les jumeaux et Mr Weasley viennent te chercher ce soir. J'ai bien hâte de te revoir !  
Ton amie,  
Hermione  
xxx_

Harry ressenti un chaud au cœur en lisant cette lettre, surtout qu'elle provient d'Hermione…son visage lui apparu dans sa tête et resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Il se dépêcha à tout ramasser et sortie de sa chambre en boitant toujours un peu à cause des coups de l'oncle Vernon. Rendu en haut de l'escalier, il entendit des coups à la porte et vit Dudley aller ouvrir et rester figé. Harry comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et les vit à l'entrer, 4 têtes rousses.

-Dudley, qui est-c…

Vernon n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reconnu l'homme qui se tenait en tête du petit groupe. Mr Weasley le salua et vit Harry descendre difficilement l'escalier, sous le regard noir de son oncle.

-Harry ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui questionna Arthur en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à descendre. Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et se retourna immédiatement vers son oncle.

-Est-ce vous qui lui avez fait cela ?

-Heu…je…enfin…

Mr Weasley s'approcha de Vernon qui tremblait de tout part, cachant on fils derrière lui. Quand Arthur fut assez près de Vernon, il lui lança des menaces et le prévient que Harry allait venir passer le reste des vacances au Terrier.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry suivit les 4 Weasley, se demandant si ils étaient venus le chercher avec la voiture volante, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait 3 ans plus tôt. Mr Weasley lui expliqua qu'ils devraient retourner au Terrier de façon moldu, enfin…un certain bout. Ron aida donc Harry à marcher pendant tout le trajet et finalement, arrivèrent au Terrier.

-----------------------------------Et voilà! Cette fic a en tout 15 chapitre, que je vais essayer de mettre sur le site à intervale régulière. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà tout écrit qu'il faut oublier les reviews! lol!

Bizou,  
Fan-Fantasya


End file.
